Enfantin
by HeartSentence
Summary: "Vous êtes trempée jusqu'aux os. Vous allez attraper froid, je vais attraper froid. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Rentrez donc. Je viens de faire du thé. Aux agrumes; votre préféré." Jane. Lisbon. Des souvenirs. Un orage. Un moment de complicité.


Jane frissonne. L'humidité de l'air est effarante. L'orage gronde de plus belle dehors, bien que la pluie ne tombe pas très fort. Il enfonce d'avantage ses mains dans la poche de sa veste et continue d'arpenter les couloirs du CBI à la recherche de Lisbon. Surpris, lorsqu'il ne la trouve pas assise derrière son bureau, il se demande où elle a bien pu aller. Il va se faire du thé. Dans la salle de repos du CBI, le tonnerre fait trembler les vitres. Il n'avait jamais aimé les orages, et celui là avait des airs d'apocalypse tant les vibrations du ciel et la lumière des éclairs étaient intenses.

Il se dirige vers les bureaux, soucieux de l'endroit où se trouve sa patronne. Lorsqu'il n'y a aucune affaire, ce qu'il aime faire par-dessus tout, c'est la taquiner.

- Dis, Grace, tu as vu Lisbon ?

- Il me semble qu'elle est sortie il y a un moment.

Le consultant hausse les sourcils.

- Sortie ? Avec ce temps ? demande-t-il, presque scandalisé.

Grace hausse les épaules, et s'intéresse à nouveau à son ordinateur. Jane se dirige vers le parking, la cherche, mais ne la voit nulle part. Puis, il pense à l'espace fumeur, quelques mètres carrés de verdure derrière le bâtiment. C'est là qu'elle doit être. Il emprunte les escaliers pour rejoindre cet endroit.

Et elle y est. De dos à lui, la face tournée vers le ciel. Sans parapluie, ni capuche. A découvert. Dégoulinante.

- Lisbon ?

Elle ne se retourne pas.

- Oui, Jane ?

Il avance de façon à être à côté d'elle, ses chaussures de cuir chuintant dans l'herbe mouillée.

- Vous savez qu'il pleut, non ? lance Jane, abasourdi de la voir trempée à ce point.

L'agent cligne des yeux, et Jane parvient à distinguer les gouttes d'eau accrochée à ces cils noirs de jais. Sa beauté le frappe d'un seul coup. Son chemisier bleu marine lui colle à la peau. Son visage semble purifié par la pluie, ses yeux semblent encore plus grands, plus verts, et ses cheveux bouclent sans relâche, quelques mèches sont plaquées contre son cou délicat et son front. Et étrangement, l'éclat incessant des éclairs fait à chaque fois ressortir les taches de rousseur de son nez.

- Oh ça alors, il pleut ! Suis-je bête... ironise-t-elle, avant de rouler des yeux.

Elle voit très bien qu'il la dévisage comme si elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête. Jane soupire.

- Vous savez donc que vous êtes trempée jusqu'aux os. Vous allez attraper froid, je vais attraper froid. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Rentrez donc. Je viens de faire du thé. Aux agrumes; votre préféré.

Lisbon ne répond pas, elle hume l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée et écoute le murmure répétitif de la pluie. Et puis, elle est occupée à regarder les goulettes d'eau qui sont restées prisonnières des boucles blondes de son consultant. Un spectacle fascinant.

- Je suis ici de mon plein gré, Jane. Et j'ai des vêtements de rechange dans ma voiture. Je suis surprise, vous ne saviez pas que j'aimais particulièrement les orages ?

- Je le savais, dit Jane sur la défensive. Bien-sûr que je le savais.

C'était l'une des rares fois où elle le prenait au dépourvu. Il avait toujours pensé que Lisbon aurait trouvé la pluie exaspérante, salissante. Mais, quant aux orages, cela ne le surprenait pas. Une personne aussi téméraire qu'elle ne peut avoir peur du ciel qui gronde violemment comme maintenant. Toute de même, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle resterait là, à contempler la colère du ciel, le reflet des éclairs brillant dans ses yeux, comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable au monde.

- Les orages étaient fréquents, à Chicago. Lorsque mon père partait au bar à la tombée de la nuit, et que l'orage battait son plein, je sortais avec mes frères. Ils étaient encore jeunes. On se baladait, pendant une bonne heure, sous les trombes d'eau. Ils sautaient toujours dans les flaques, ils rentraient pleins de boue. Je les regardait courir, pleins de vie. C'est le seul instant de la journée où l'état de mon père ne pesait plus sur personne. La façon dont les éclairs se découpent dans le ciel m'a toujours subjuguée. La pluie, c'est le renouveau. Elle est purifiante et chasse les peines, contrairement à ce qu'on peut en dire...

Elle s'interrompt lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que la chute d'eau redouble d'intensité. Jane sursaute lorsque le ciel rugit encore plus fort. Lisbon le voit du coin de l'œil. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et éclate de rire.

- Patrick Jane, effrayé par un orage, qui l'aurait cru !

- Si j'ai peur, c'est parce que je vois l'état dans lequel est mon costume. Il est trempé !

- Ce n'est que de l'eau ! Vous avez peur des orages, avouez-le.

Il ignore sa remarque. Il est subjugué par la façon dont elle rit, le visage ruisselant. Elle semble heureuse, épanouie. Pendant un instant, elle n'est plus Lisbon, mais Teresa. Elle laisse filer le masque de la chef d'équipe qui régit sa vie comme une seconde peau. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

- Vous êtes fascinante lorsque vous riez, il déclare.

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Elle cligne à nouveau des yeux, aveuglée par la pluie torrentielle. Elle avait à peine entendu la voix de Jane. Elle se met à éternuer, trois fois d'affilée. C'est au tour du consultant de rire.

- Vous voyez, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Vous avez attrapé froid.

Elle ferme les yeux un instant, et savoure le son du rire de Jane mêlé à celui de la pluie. Elle rouvre les yeux, et décide qu'il est définitivement plus beau quand il rit.

John le Rouge semble loin à cet instant. Ses yeux bleus sont envahis par la paix et la joie. Ses boucles blondes sont plaquées contre son front. Il a l'air tellement adorable. Avec cette image en face d'elle, elle a du mal à se dire que cet homme ne vit que pour se venger. Elle en oublie presque leurs histoires passées. Leurs démons à tous les deux sont lavés, et s'en vont avec l'eau qui court sur le sol, qui finira dans les égouts. Elle observe son visage. Malheureusement, Jane la surprend lorsque ses yeux dérivent vers ses lèvres et les gouttes d'eau qui s'y déposent comme la rosée sur les feuilles.

Il ne dit rien, mais il sait. Les joues soudainement rouges de Lisbon l'attendrissent.

- Vous êtes toujours contre une tasse de thé ? il l'interroge.

Elle n'est même pas capable de prononcer une phrase cohérente.

- Rentrons, elle dit simplement.

Elle tourne les talons, sans vérifier que Jane la suit. Elle n'entend pas le bruit de ses pas à cause de la pluie. Au moment où elle fait volte-face pour vérifier s'il est là, elle a tout juste le temps de le voir bondir, un sourire enfantin accroché aux lèvres. La seconde d'après, elle sent que son pantalon est aspergé de boue, et qu'elle en a une goutte ou deux sur le visage. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Il avait sauté dans une flaque, de toutes ses forces. Un éclair aveuglant lézarde le ciel.

Elle fronce les sourcils, sur le point de le réprimander. Jane commence à regretter son geste. L'éclat dans les yeux de Lisbon n'est pas de bonne augure. Cependant, au lieu de lui faire des reproches, une idée germe dans son esprit. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle fait un pas vers lui, place une main sur la nuque de son consultant et rapproche son visage du sien. Elle sent que son souffle est resté bloqué dans sa gorge, et son souffle à elle forme de la buée. Elle sent son eau de Cologne et réprime un frisson. Les yeux de Jane sont écarquillés. Il est sous le choc. C'est le moment idéal.

Sans crier garde, il se retrouve étalé dans l'herbe mouillée, la boue imbibant le dos de son costume. Mais le plan de Lisbon n'avait pas fonctionné exactement comme prévu, car il l'avait attrapé pendant sa chute, l'entraînant elle aussi par terre, juste à côté. Il se redresse, bougeant avec peine dans ses vêtements plus que trempés. Il enlève sa veste de costume pour être plus libre de ses mouvements, tout en gardant les yeux sur elle.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça, Lisbon...

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Vous allez me noyer ?

Sans qu'elle le remarque, il arrache une grosse touffe d'herbe, avec, accrochée au bout, une motte de terre humide. C'est à son tour de jouer avec elle.

Lisbon le voit s'approcher. Son cœur menace de lâcher, et elle est sûre qu'il l'entend de là où il est, que la pluie ne couvre pas le bruit des battements effrénés. Elle a une pensée lointaine pour son travail, et son côté professionnel complètement jeté aux oubliettes. Elle se demande ce que les gens penseront si quelqu'un vient maintenant à l'arrière du bâtiment et les aperçoit, allongés dans l'herbe, sous une pluie intarissable.

Jane balaye les mèches sombres collées sur son visage, et place son front contre le sien. Elle ferme les yeux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle croit vraiment qu'il va l'embrasser. Mais il a un sourire diabolique. Il empoigne fermement l'herbe et la terre qu'il tient dans sa main gauche, et en barbouille les traits fins de l'agent. Elle ferme les yeux, rit et proteste en même temps. Elle a de la terre sur les lèvres, sur le nez, et des brins d'herbes collés un peu partout sur le visage. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire comme un gosse et la trouver plus belle que jamais. Le tonnerre fait trembler la terre pour la centième fois en une heure.

- Lisbon ?

Teresa rouvre les yeux, stupéfaite et amusée à la fois. Mais pas en colère.

- Jane, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter.

Dès lors que les mots ont franchi ses lèvres, ils savent tous deux que ce sont des menaces en l'air. Lisbon s'approche de Jane pour de bon cette fois-ci, et il peut clairement voir qu'elle a une idée particulière derrière la tête : ses yeux pétillent.

Elle se penche vers lui et attrape la lèvre inférieure de son consultant entre les siennes, en profite pour s'amuser à la mordiller, presque pour lui faire mal. Il gémit de douleur, mais n'ignore cependant pas les frissons de plaisir qui parcourent son corps. Il répond à sa bouche avide, le baiser devenant moins ludique, plus brûlant. Il les consume tous les deux, et ils tombent en arrière sur la pelouse qui commence à ressembler à une mare.

Lisbon se rapproche encore plus de lui, en tremblant. Il resserre son emprise autour d'elle, l'attirant contre sa poitrine irradiant de chaleur. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, qui ont le goût du café, de la terre et de l'herbe. Elle sent comme la pluie et elle sent aussi cette odeur typique d'elle, sur laquelle il ne peut pas mettre un nom, mais qui est divine et se mêle à merveille avec celle de la terre humide.

Elle s'écarte lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle, la tension entre eux étant devenue plus palpable que l'orage qui les domine. Les joues rouges pivoine, les yeux humides, elle s'écarte. Jane l'observe se lever maladroitement. Elle se dirige en courant vers sa voiture pour chercher ses habits de rechange. Il la regarde avancer derrière des rideaux de pluie. La façon dont elle marche montre sa confusion et son étourdissement.

Jane sourit, encore sonné, et tend les paumes de sa main au ciel et les laisse se remplir d'eau.

Il se souvient des mots que Lisbon venait de prononcer il y a quelques minutes de cela.

_La pluie, c'est le renouveau._


End file.
